Today was my fairytale
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Love is hard, both Kakashi and Sakura learned that from day one,but they didn't know just how hard until the day that fate brought them together.
1. A new turn

**Today was a fairytale**

Authors note- Hey everyone, I figured it was time to write something new to post, so I thought hey, why not my latest obsession? This story is Sakura x Kakashi, but has many hints of Sasori x Sakura. I hope that you will enjoy this story and leave many comments about it. I do so love reading comments!

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, (even though I wish I did) The only thing that belongs to me is the story, not the characters!

Kakashi looked around, seeing nothing but the large forest which surrounded his village. He had so many good memories from this forest, most happening in the last six years. This is where his first (and so far only) three man cell had trained and grown up, together through the exercises that he, himself planned out for them.

It had been six years since he had met his team. Sasuke; at twelve he had been hot headed, at fifteen he had been power hungry, and finally at eighteen he made a change for the better. He was much wiser and no longer made any quick, yet stupid mistakes, Sasuke was now a very powerful ninja. Naruto; at twelve he had been strong and determined, yet stupid, at fifteen he had been powerful but still made many mistakes, and finally at eighteen he calmed down and was now a strong, and somewhat wise ninja. It was true that he still made mistakes, but he always managed to make up for what he lacked with heart.

Then of course, there was Sakura. She had always been in a league entirely her own. From the moment he had met her, up until this very second, Sakura was perfect. She was always cute, determined and had the strength and the brains of three ninja put together. For the longest time she had been his most precious student, but that had all changed when she went into apprenticeship under Tsunade. In those years she went from being a cute, ready to learn student, to a strong, beautiful medic nin.

Kakashi walked up to a tree and rested his head upon the trunk. A smile graced the face of the masked ninja; it was truly unbelievable how beautiful she had grown before his very eyes. Even the word beautiful didn't seemed to match how she looked; 'Perfect, a much better way to describe her would be she's perfect.' Kakashi thought with a happy tone. It was hard to remember that Sakura had once been his student, for he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. 'I wonder how it would play out if I just asked her out on a date.' Kakashi's mind debated desperately.

As he laughed over his own thought, Kakashi felt the pain from the bruises and cuts which covered his entire body. Missions these days were getting tougher and tougher, not to mention his wasn't getting any younger. Not that he was old, it's just he was a teenager anymore. As a teenager he had always been ready to jump in front of the gun from anyone, during any mission. He felt himself sigh, it was time to get to the hospital. At least he would be able to see Sakura there. 'No, that's wrong. I don't want her to see me all beat up like I am right now.' Kakashi growled at himself.

Kakashi pulled himself away from the tree and started towards the village; it was time to bring in the report of his latest mission. Then he would be free to pay Sakura a long awaited visit. 'Maybe I should try hinting towards a date. After all, if she is disgusted I could just say she just misunderstood.' Formulated Kakashi.

It took half of the day to do the report and as usual, he was told to go to the hospital after. That of course, wasn't going to happen. He had plan\'s already; drop in unexpected into Sakura's new apartment. Her first apartment ever, before about a month ago she had lived with her family. She had been happy there, but when she turned eighteen, Sakura moved out of her parents house and too just across from the hospital. Kakashi had supported this move all the way through, sometime it felt awkward to drop in through her window with her parent's home.

Leaving the hokage's office Kakashi walked down street toward the direction of Sakura's home. Maybe he would even use the front door for once; this could be a very special occasion after all. Yes, Sakura would be very surprised to hear him knock on the door and even more surprised to see him in through it. Kakashi smirked imagining the look that would be sure to grace her face, a look of great surprise and shock. That look would give him the opportunity to hint at the two of them going out.

As he arrived at his destination, he broke out of thoughts and knocked on the door. Once, twice, and then trice; why was she not coming to the door? She was home, he knew her work days and this was defiantly not one of them. Could something possibly be wrong? What is she had gotten attacked by another ninja and was deeply wounded or maybe even dead. _Dead_ is a very strong word and one that Kakashi prayed he would never have to hear being used about Sakura.

Suddenly, Kakashi became consumed with frantic worry, could it really be possible that she was hurt? Without another thought, Kakashi opened up the door and walked straight in. 'Nothing appears to be wrong with the house environment. Still, she shouldn't leave her front door open, someone could just walk in off of the street.' Kakashi thought in a very worried tone. *Isn't that what you just did?* Kakashi searched the entire apartment but was unable to find any signs of a fight. In fact, he couldn't even find a single object in the place which was out of its place. "Shit, I guess I shouldn't have just jumped to conclusions." Kakashi began to mumble to himself.

He was knocked out of his thoughts and realization, when the door clicked open. 'Shit, she is going to think I'm a pervert who likes to go through her stuff!' With no time to think about anything else, Kakashi concealed himself under her bed. Not one second later, Sakura walked into the room. From under the bed, he couldn't see very much, but he could tell that she wasn't alone. Suddenly Kakashi felt himself grow very angry; how dare she invite another man over when he planned on visiting her. *She doesn't even know you're there and you sort of broke into her house.*

Unable to see the man in her bedroom, all Kakashi could do to identify him was listen to his voice. "It isn't everyday that I get to talk to you. I haven't even seen you since that fight we had in the desert. In fact, that was the first and the last time we ever met. You looked so damn beautiful, even while trying to bash the inside of my skull in." The man said while advancing towards Sakura.

'Who is this guy? It's no one that I've ever heard before. It sounds like those two have had some kind of huge fight before.' Kakashi wondered. A sudden movement made Kakashi look back up to see what was happening. The man's feet seemed to corner Sakura's and trap her from leaving. Kakashi felt his heart contract; it looked like they were kissing. 'I don't belong in this apartment and I don't belong with Sakura.' Kakashi though with a severe depression.


	2. The second spin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters! Though, I really wish I did!

Note from Author: This is the second chapter of Today was my fairytale, I'm trying to find time to type between all the trips I do in the summer, but it doesn't always work out. I have the next 3 chapters written but will probably be awhile before they're out. Don't hate me, and review so I have the ambition to write more!

Sakura checked her watch; the supermarket would be open in twenty minutes. She had ended up working the night shift at the hospital again and was very tired. She hated the night shift but ended up doing it at least three times a week. After training under Tsunade and becoming a fully fledged medic nin, she decided that she was more needed at the hospital then on missions. The hospital was under staffed and had recently been a place that most ninja frequently visited. Of course, she went on a few missions but she preferred helping people opposed to hurting them.

She sighed and checked her watch again. 10 minutes till the store opened now. When she had returned home from the hospital, she realized her fridge was empty. It sucked when the fridge was empty because it always meant going to the store hungry, and that never ever turned out well. You always bought home more than needed or usually wanted. That was one of the reasons why she had loved to live with her parents; there was always food in the fridge so she didn't have to go shopping. Yes, it was truly the best to be able to come home and eat already prepared food. Then again, when she lived with her parents, she had to walk 20 minutes to get to and from work at the hospital. That was one of the reasons why she had moved out; the other factor was that the last time a certain someone came through her bedroom window; her parents thought a thief was in the house and freaked out.

Sakura's mind swung back to think about Kakashi even from the day they had met he had been a mysterious, handsome stranger. Back then, Sasuke had been her world and nothing else but him had mattered. Of course, over time that slowly began to change; from the moment she had met Kakashi. As she grew older, she found herself looking back towards him and talking at him in sweet voice. In the past six years, her life had changed in many ways. She had grown up and he had been there for her every single step of that long journey. He had stolen her affection away from everyone else and hoarded it for himself.

Sakura sighed once more, thinking about her one sided love with Kakashi always seemed to depress her. Once again, she checked he watch for the time. 8 am, the market was now open and ready for her to buy food. It was really funny about how much time can truly be wasted when thinking about a doomed love.

She walked into the market and was immediately surrounded by the hustle and bustle of everyday life. It was slightly surprising to see so many people up and shopping at 8 o'clock on a Friday morning. 'I wonder when Kakashi does his shopping; I've never run into him at the market before.' Sakura wondered. As she walked down the allies; Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she pictured Kakashi holding a basket and paying attention to all the different packages on the walls.

While shopping she picked up a few different foods; instant ramen, eggs, bread and pocky. Just as she was planning on going to the checkout, she felt a presence following her. It was a recognizable presence too, it could almost even be described as somewhat evil and filled with a dominate sense of hatred. 'Shit, I feel like I can almost put my finger on who it is. Who could it possibly be?' Sakura questioned to herself.

All of the sudden, Sakura found herself being slammed into a wall. The attacker didn't let up after that either; he stayed flushed against her back, holding one of her arms behind her. Sakura could feel his breath around the shell of her ear, it was hot and short. She suddenly felt disgusted, was she really so weak that someone could rape her in the middle of a supermarket? The answer to that question was no, because she was in charge of what happened to her body and no one would ever change that.

Suddenly, Sakura felt the man behind her being pulled off. Sakura felt herself shake violently; terrified to turn around to see the face of the stranger and her savoir. 'Does it make sense that I'm more scared now then when I was being held against the wall?' Sakura tried to reason with herself. 'I have to turn; someone saved me and I have to thank them.'

Sakura turned around ready for seeing the man who tried to rape her, only to see no one there. NO ONE, not even the person who saved her. Sakura felt herself go on the rigid edge, why could she still feel that dark presence haunting her? Could it be that the man who held her against her will was not the only one who was following her, but also the man who had saved her? 'That sounds so crazy, why would the person who is stalking me, me save?' Sakura didn't have any more time to question anything else because she was then forcefully dragged down the aisle. It was weird, no one was touching her and yet she had no control over her movements.

Suddenly, Sakura realized just who had been following her. It shouldn't even be possible, how id a dead man still alive? Sakura felt her body pulled into a room; employees only. "What was even the point of saving me from the other situation, if you were just going to drag me to a dark room and attack me? Or are you just going to join in with what that other pervert, Sasori?" Sakura questioned with a slight smirk.

Even in the dark room, Sakura swore she could see figure of a man smirk. She felt her blood boil and her stomach wretch. This was the man who she killed the one that should be dead right now. As he moved towards her, she moved back trying to get away, but quickly found that she couldn't move. "Are you really so terrified of me that you won't even let down your chakra strings? You're probably thinking about how this time; I won't fail to kill you." Sakura announced with a sneer.

All of the sudden those very chakra strings disappeared Sasori moved forward once more and cornered her against the door. He placed his hands on either sides of her body and leaned forward so he rested on her ear. "You didn't fail, but when I died my puppet body reverted back into its human form." He said in a seductive voice.

Sakura shivered, why was he so damn close to her? 'I would give anything for this to be Kakashi who was whispering in my ear!' Sakura thought before Sasori spoke once more. "I need to talk to you in privet." He lulled voice low and enchanting.

Sakura chuckled with a new found power, and looked at the rest of the dark room. There was nothing visible besides a few shelves, but even the objects on those; were showed in darkness. Looking Sasori in the eye's Sakura gathered up her courage and fearlessly said; "What are there to many people in this room for you?"

Sasori leaned back and with an unpleased scowl, he growled at her. "If you bring me back to your place, I'll answer any questions you might have." Sakura quickly assessed the situation and decided that it was best to take this conversation out of the dark room. 'Even if that means I have to take him back to my house.' Sakura reasoned. "Fine."

Sakura pushed him back and opened the door. She left the supermarket with Sasori following her. It wasn't a very good idea to bring him home with her, but it was still a lot better than staying in a small dark room with him. The two ninja reached Sakura's house in a record time of just three minutes. 'Maybe if I'm lucky someone will notice that something is wrong and save me.' Sakura thought with a very small sense of hope. Of course no one would think something was wrong, it wasn't as though she was being dragged there against her will. No, Sakura was just calmly walking back to her house, as if there wasn't a man (Who could kill her at any moment with ease) was following her.

Sakura stopped at the door, almost afraid to let him in. 'No, Sakura get a hold of yourself! You've beat this guy before, you're stronger than him. The moment Sasori tries something; I'll just punch him through the wall!' Sakura decided. She opened the door and walked in; Sasori at her heels the entire time. He slammed the door behind them and pushed towards her bedroom. Taking the _**subtle**_ hint, she walked into her room without much thought. What difference did it make if they were alone in her house or alone in her room?

It was weird; when she went into her room she could almost feel someone else there as well. Was this person Sasori, or had he set up a plan in advance. All thoughts were momentarily stopped when he spoke, "It isn't everyday that I get to talk to you. I haven't even seen you since that fight we had in the desert. In fact, that was the first and the last time we ever met. You looked so damn beautiful, even while trying to bash the inside of my skull in." Suddenly Sasori moved forward, and he kissed her.


	3. Why not?

Authors note- Hey everybody, this is the third chapter of Today Was My Fairytale! I hope that all the people who have read this far are enjoying my story. This story is about Sakura and Kakashi's love (I hope y'all already figured that out) but the story also has hints of other pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters!

Kakashi forced himself to look away; it hurt too much to keep looking. 'I guess I shouldn't even be surprised. Of course I wouldn't be able to have a chance at her; I'm a lot older then she is. Not to mention the fact that I was once her teacher!' He mentally screamed at himself. 

He was almost forcibly driven from his thoughts when he saw Sakura's hand come up; it could almost be an attempt to get that bastard to stop sucking on her face. Her hand was all too soon caught and Sakura was slammed up against her own bedrooms wall. Kakashi felt rage boil in the blood which kept his heart pumping for Sakura; she deserved to be treated like a fucking princess, not pounded into the wall as if she was a slut that someone paid for! 'I have to stop that red headed bastard from wronging my perfect girl.' Kakashi decided in a fleeting moment.

Suddenly, the man's hand went down her shirt and Kakashi found himself grinding his teeth in attempt to stop him from calling out, from shouting his heart towards them. To Kakashi's happiness her eyes flew open and Sakura's mouth separated from her partners. Kakashi took in every single word as she spoke; "You're a crazy bastard if you think I'm just going to sleep with you. There is nothing I want more in this world than to erase your very existence from this fucking planet!" She growled.

Kakashi felt himself smile and in a few seconds, a light bulb went off in his mind. Sakura didn't want to have anything to do with that horrible man! Nothing at all, in fact it sounded as if she wanted him dead. But what in the world does that mean, is that guy in her house against her will? If that was true then it was up to him to stop that damned man.

While the man and Sakura continued to argue, Kakashi slipped out from under the bed and ran over towards her open window. It was a big chance, because he was more then likely to be spotted, but it was definitely a chance that had to be taken. She couldn't know that he had been hiding under her bed that would just make him look like a pervert! He would re-enter through the window and look like a hero instead. This time he would defeat the bad guy and save the girl; that was a very good plan.

Kakashi reached the window and dove out. First thing first, he had to make it look like he had just come to visit. Straightening up his shirt and covering up the many bruises took minutes, but he wanted to look good. This was a fake visit after all; he had to look good for the girl of his dreams. (A little smug isn't he?) When ready, Kakashi jumped up onto the window ceil. Kakashi made sure to make a loud noise while landing on the window, which got the attention of both bodies in the room. "Hello, Sakura. How is my favourite student doing today?" Kakashi found himself innocently asking.

The man whipped his head around in absolute surprise. No that Kakashi could finally see what the man looked like, he seemed even more familiar. His hair was short and read, his eyes were large and brown. Suddenly it all came clear; that man was none other than Sasori of the Red Sand. 'Is that possible, isn't he suppose to be dead? More importantly, why would he come back now, after all this time?' Kakashi wondered, more than a little bit confused.

Kakashi jumped down from the window and into the bedroom. Sasori dropped his hands from Sakura and faced Kakashi. He looked more than a little bit angry. Sasori scowled at the copy ninja with anger in his eyes. He was definitely mad about being interrupted with his little love fest and looked like he was ready for a fight. The next thing that happened surprised both Kakashi and Sakura; "Sorry, I didn't know that she was currently seeing someone. My name is Sasori and I am a leaf ninja. I traveled here from the land of sand nearly three months ago and have been studying to make antidotes for high level potions." Sasori calmly explained.

Sakura gasped, he had been at the village all the time? Why had he come to be a leaf ninja when he was originally from Suna? Questions such as those flowed through her head, but one stood out through all the rest; why had he never tried to make contact with her before?

The thoughts all puzzled Sakura and cause her to do nothing but watch the scene unfold in front of her. Kakashi walked forward and grabbed a hold of the collar of Sasori's shirt. He growled at him with a scowl, angry to even hear him speak. "Don't talk as though you're good enough to be around her! nothing but once dead washed up scum, who doesn't know where their place is!"

Sasori didn't flinch, nor did he move at all when yelled at. He simply stood still and waited to be let go. It was weird; he didn't seem to be angry at all. All of the sudden, he spoke, "I became a leaf ninja to make up for my past. My work will hopefully one day help save the lives of many injured and when that time comes I hope to fall in love. Though, I can see that Sakura won't be that person because you two look like you're surly in love."

It was at that moment that Kakashi realized that Sasori really had no intention in being a threat; he let him go. The man standing in front of him was once feared for being a most powerful Sand ninja prodigy, but he was no longer the same. Something in his eyes screamed that he wasn't going to hurt anyone, especially not a fellow leaf ninja. Perhaps he had grown tired of being chased and hunted after so long, but whatever had been the reason; Sasori had changed. The only problem now was, was that change for the better or could he be even worse than before? Something like that could only be determined in time.

Sakura watched as the 2 men half heartedly argued. For a second her eyes settled on Sasori; he was definitely a looker. His red hair seemed to glow as the sunlight came through her open window and hit it. He was only 18 of 19, the same age as her; or at least he didn't look any older then that. More importantly, he had saved her from a rapist and didn't start a fight in her room. Sasori was really good guy, but he wasn't the guy for her.

Next, Sakura's eyes settled on Kakashi. He was at least 8 years older than her, and for the most part a silent and strong ninja. He was cold but at times very caring, and was always there. It didn't matter if she was in trouble or just needed someone to talk too. Sakura felt her heart pound, Kakashi was definitely the man for her. Perhaps it had even been that was since they had first met. Kakashi was the very life force which kept her going on these long hospital shifts.

Sakura watched as Sasori stomped over to her window and promptly jumped out, leaving both Kakashi and Sakura standing there dumb founded. She turned to Kakashi after gathering her wits. 'Today I have been worked to the bone almost raped and saved again, then left confused in a room with the man I'm in love with! If there was ever a time to ask, then I'm never going to b more fearless then I am right now. Sakura encouraged herself. Finally, she opened her mouth and asked; "Will you go out with me Kakashi?"

And that is the end of chapter number three! Please tell me what you think of this chapter, the next one should be out sometime near the first week of September.


	4. Get ready for a change

Authors note- This is the next chapter of Today Was My Fairytale, I hope you enjoy it! I really love reading reviews so I'm hoping to hear what you think about my writing! –Enjoy-

Disclaimer: I don`t own Naruto or any of the characters (It breaks my heart to say that) and now on with the story.

Kakashi felt his eyes open in surprise, his heart flutter with new meaning. `She just asked me out, she just asked me out; SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT! 'He screamed over and over, inside of his head without a change of emotion on the outer surface.

With his heart beating a mile a minute, Kakashi pulled his mask down and smiled at her. Walking forward so that he stood directly in front of her, Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a few short seconds, left the same REACTION ON BOTH OF THE PARTIES. Both stood there, speechless for all intents and purposes. Kakashi coughed slightly before speaking his mind; "I would love to go out with you Sakura, my lovely little cherry blossom."

Sakura felt her mind go blank, his kiss had felt hot yet cool, loving yet daring, insane yet so right! She felt herself smile, he had said yes! 'He said yes _and_ he kissed me!' She screamed and squealed inside her head happily. She felt her heart beating loud in her chest, it could've been going a mile a minute and even faster than a speeding bullet. The smile that had made itself present on her face, stayed wide and proud. Never in a million years had she thought her dreams would come true. Knocking Sakura out of her thoughts, Kakashi leaned down and gave her a short, sweet kiss on the cheek before whispering into her ear; "I'll come back by around eight, be ready for the date of your life, babe."

Sakura felt herself blush, dark and indecent. His voice sounded so hot and seductive next to her ear. It left her with a wanton for more and the morals of a puddle of goo. As Kakashi took a step back and towards the window; Sakura felt herself lean forward. One single kiss to the lips and he was her center of gravity; keeping her from floating away and away from the Earth. Eight was so far away; it was only about ten in the morning. Still, Sakura was sure that she could last that long with seeing her newly met love. It would be hard, but the reward would be great; a date with the man of her dreams. Emerging once more from her thoughts, she smiled at Kakashi just before he went back out of her window. "You know, you could use the door once and a while!" Sakura called after he had left. "I guess we will just have to work on that eventually."

Sakura smiled to herself, yes if her dreams really did come true, then they would have plenty of time to get to know each other and have a lot of _fun. _Her smile became even larger as she thought about the future possibility's she would have with Kakashi. 'Yes, the possibilities will be endless now that we are dating. We can spend nights in the embrace and learn about each single strength and weaknesses the other posses.' Sakura fantasized in a dream-like state.

Suddenly, she was broke out of her thoughts from a crash that came from his front door. While walking out of her room and towards the front door, she got a bad feeling that formed in the middle of her gut. Sakura reached for her door knob with very much hesitation, gripping the brass; she bit down on her lip. 'What reason could I possibly have to feel bad about opening my own door? It's probably Naruto needing something like stitches again; he always needs me to do something for him. Yeah that's it; it has got to be Naruto being his usual stupid self!' Sakura convinced herself.

Taking on deep breath, Sakura hand turned to knob, opened the door and everything suddenly went black.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi jumped out of Sakura's window after telling her he'd be back around eight. His heart still pounded from the kisses that took his breath away. A smile stayed ever present under his mask, as he jumped from building to building. This could possibly be the very best day of his life, so far anyway. 'Well, it would have been even better if that jerk of a sand ninja hadn't kissed _my girl_.' Kakashi found himself sulking.

'My girl.' That single thought ran itself through Kakashi's head over and over again. It felt so fight to be able to think that thought, or even say it aloud if he wanted to. He couldn't think of a time when he was as happy as he was at this very second. The second was ended when he reached his own house. Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that his front door was open.

'I've been gone on a mission for the last two weeks, who would bother to break into my empty house and leave the door open for me to see when I get back?' Kakashi wondered, more then a little bit confused. 'Unless, they're still there, waiting for me!'

Taking one deep breath, stepped forward into his house, accepting the worst. He hid in the shadows of the house, ready to attack anything that jumped out at him. The kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom; no one was around and there wasn't even signs of anyone being there. 'This sort of reminds me of how I over reacted at Sakura's place and broke into her house. Maybe I'm going crazy, or possibly even senile?' Kakashi worried.

No, someone did break into this house and recently to. Perhaps it was only a few hours ago. Suddenly, Kakashi spied a note taped to the head board of his bed. Walking over, he ripped it off and quickly read the messy hand writing jotted on the note. –It was never told, that one day we would all grow old. We fought for the promise that we would one day be free. Long years have proved that freedom can truly never last. If you ever want to see Sakura again then go to the eastern forest at midnight tonight, tell no one and leave all weapons behind. Comply of the pink haired girl dies.-

Kakashi lost his smile in one small moment; how could someone kidnap Sakura?

All right, that was chapter number four, I hope everyone liked it because it took me forever to find the time to type it! Review please, I love to hear people talk!


	5. Hope and ruin

Authors note-Hey everyone this is the 5th chapter of Today was my fairytale, it's sorta exciting when you get this far into a story and I need all the excitement I can get. My health has been sorta bad lately, but don't worry, I don't plan on dying quite yet! Hope you enjoy chapter five, review for me please!

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, or any anime, because of the fact that I'm not rich or that creative, maybe one day; but not yet.

Kakashi bolted out of his house, the note still griped in hand angerly. The direction he was heading; Sakura's apartment. He had only been there not two short hours ago and had promised to be back for not another three. 'If she's still there and is perfectly fine, I'm going to just latch on to her and never let go!' Kakashi promised himself.

His feet began to hurt and a few of the injury's he had received from his recent mission had started to bleed. 'I guess that I never got to the hospital, or put on any bandages.' Kakashi thought, trying to keep himself busy/distracted as he ran full force towards Sakura. Nothing could explain what he felt at this moment, it was as though his life was being taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. Kakashi grounded his teeth together, why did life always find away to make him happy, and then rip that happiness away from him?

He rounded the bed and saw the hospital in the distance. Sakura's place was right beside the hospital; he was almost there! Kakashi came to a dead stop directly before the door. 'What if someone is just trying to pull a prank on me and she's in there just fine?' He thought with a small amount of hope. While gripping the doorknob, he stared down at the note once more. The hand writing was messy; really messy. Still, the note sounded evil to him and set his teeth on edge. It looked bad enough that it could have been written by an academy student.

He took his hand off the knob and knocked. Once, and a few long seconds for her to respond. Twice, he waited for that damn door to open. Thrice; a crash came from behind the door. Kakashi knocked a fourth time before walking in. 'Why in the world is her door always unlocked?' He worried. 'The entire world could just walk straight through her front door, if it wanted to! Which is why situations such as this actually happen. If she could just be a little bit careful then I wouldn't have to worry all the time for her safety. It won't be long before all of my hair falls out, do to all of this worrying, damn I should say something about it to her.'

Kakashi looked around her house; the lights were all on. The dishes were all soaking in water, waiting to be done, and the shower appeared to be running. 'The shower is running?' Kakashi rethought to him, shocked. The first thought after that one was (of course) that Sakura had been kidnapped while in the shower. He gritted his teeth together out of pure anger. No one else should be able to see her naked before he does! That thought made him more furious then her being kidnapped. All of the sudden, the shower stopped. Kakashi felt his heart pound, if she had been kidnapped then the shower wouldn't just turn off by itself. Could it be possible that she was just fine?

Kakashi made his way towards the bathroom door; she could be just through that painted black wooden door. When he flung the door open he felt himself blush underneath his mask. Kakashi's mind went completely blank; that note had said she was kidnapped, it said he had to go and rescue her. Well, that note lied because here she was standing directly in front of him, in nothing but a towel. He watched as she turned around in shock. Sakura`s hair was drenched and dripping and it made Kakashi think about things that were not quite appropriate for the situation of for a first date.

`Ka-Kakashi?" Sakura stuttered in more confusion and shock than anything else. "What are you doing here?"

His heart pounded, the love of his life was okay and standing right in front of him; wearing nothing but a towel. He moved forward and grabbed Sakura into a tightly embracing hug. He placed a gentle kiss on the middle of her forehead after pulling down his mask. He had been so terrified for her and when she turned out to be just fine, he was so damn happy he could cry. "I'm so glad you're okay; I thought that something terrible had happened to you!" He whispered into Sakura's ear.

The way Kakashi was worrying about her made Sakura think back to what had happened not even two hours ago. She had gone to the door thinking someone was in need of help, and received a heavy blow to the head. She had awakened only 30 minutes ago and had been on her bed, in the bedroom. When she sat up and took a few moments to look around, Sakura decided it would be best to shower. That would help erase what had happened.' I wonder what did exactly happen to Kakashi to make him so frantic about me. Most importantly; who the hell hit me over the head and why?' Sakura thought with a worried feeling.

Kakashi continued to hold Sakura as she spaced out to think. He knew that something must of happened to make her act so weird. (You think she's acting weird? You just broke into her house for the second time in one day! Then you invaded her privacy and came into her bathroom just to hug her.) While Kakashi stood there and waited he realized sometimes very important; he was going to have to go meet that challenge tonight. If he didn't go then something bad would definitely happen. By Sakura's silence he could say that someone most likely had set up some sort of trap for her. If that was true, it was a warning towards him to show up.

Kakashi let go of her, before finally speaking once again."I don't want to have to wait any longer. When I'm not with you I can't even think. I'll wait in the kitchen for you to get dressed because then we're going out."

Without waiting for Sakura to even answer him, he moved back and exited the bathroom; closing the door behind him who ever sent him that challenge must be serious fighter. It was quite easy to decide; he had to go and fight or Sakura was going to be in a lot of trouble. The battle would no doubt be dangerous but that didn't matter because he was now fighting for his girl. Besides; if his was going to be the rest of his last day, he couldn't think of a better was to spend it then with Sakura.

All of the sudden the bathroom door opened and Sakura walked out.

That's all until next time; please review! :D


	6. The best night

Author's note: This is the sixth chapters of Today was my fairytale; but I bet if you got this far, you probably already knew that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest work, and for all of the people who love to read my work, I'm going to be posting another KakuzuxHidan one-shot soon, probably within the next week. Enjoy! –Doom Out-

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, and I hope you guys know that by now!

Kakashi felt his heart flutter; she looked so damn beautiful. Her hair was done up into a bun like ponytail; it made his heart thump. She had applied glitter to her eyes and even had put on a small amount of red lip-stick; Kakashi felt his mouth go very dry. Both the top and she was wearing tightly hugged her amazing figure; he felt himself grow hard from just looking at her. 'Down boy.' Kakashi's mind screamed towards himself. 'I really don't want to mess this up because I couldn't keep my hormones in check!'

In a almost desperate way, Kakashi swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat and walked towards his love. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips; parting after a few second in fear of not being able to stop. He then held out his hand and said; "Let's go on a date, my beautiful girl."

Kakashi felt his heart brighten when he saw Sakura's mile. Everything could not have been more _perfect_. Without any hesitation, she took his hand and together they walked out of the apartment. Kakashi felt dazed, his head was just exploding with thoughts. 'After tonight I'm going to have to ask her to change apartments, the one she is in now is just too dangerous. Maybe if I ask nicely she'll move into one with me. Then again she would want to stay next to the hospital and there is no point in moving just across the street. Perhaps she should move in with me so that I can protect her night and day around.'

Sakura stared at the masked ninja who was currently holding her hand. She could tell that he was deep in thought, but even then she could still tell the only thing on his mind was her. Smiling brightly once more, she squeezed his hand lightly. That was a gesture of love; it was both tender and cute. When Kakashi squeezed back Sakura both grinned like a fool and blushed lightly.

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and worries to see a small blush grace his girls face. It made his heart give an unexpected thump; the urge to kiss her hard and demanding, boiled upward. She was bringing out his dark side; and it wanted to ravish her so hard that she would be able to move tomorrow. The silent torture stopped as the two quickly reached their destination. It was a bar; a very fancy one at that. A bar that was very popular for couples to come and dance together at.

Stealing a look at Sakura, he noted in a very please fashion the smile on her face. He had been hoping she loved to dance. It made Kakashi smile when he just thought that he could already know her well enough to know that she would like dancing. They walked up to the bar first, no matter how much someone loved dancing; it was always easier to do so in front of a crowd of people when a few drinks have already been downed. They both drank two (well Kakashi had about 4) whiskey and then made their way to the dance floor.

Sakura's eyes lit up as she saw the floor; it was huge! The lights flashed everywhere; blue, green, red, and yellow. There were nearly 300 people on the floor as well, it looked absolutely packed. Though, that didn't matter at all when they got on the floor together. It was a slow song and the two of them clung together as they swung back and forth to the music. Kakashi felt Sakura rest her head against his shoulder and it made him smile. 'I wonder if she can hear my heart beating so loudly just for her. God, I just want to hold her all night.'

When the song ended, Kakashi leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. Even if he just did it lightly, even if it were just for a few short seconds; he didn't want to part from her. The next song started but they didn't move from their slow dancing position. It was a faster song, but they continued to dance slowly.

In the middle of this dance floor no one else mattered, nothing else mattered. They were there, they were together; and they were in love with each other. Then, the lights went off and people suddenly started screaming. When the lights came back on everyone was pushing and shoving to get to the exit. That was exactly when Kakashi realized that he had indeed forgotten all about the time. The clock on the dance floors wall said eleven; he would have to split right now to even make it to that damn forest in time for the challenge. But, what was he going to do now? There was only one solution; slip away in all the panic.

Kakashi's heart sunk a little bit by just thinking about deserting Sakura here. How would she feel if he just ran away; would she cry? 'What if she decides to dump me, or never wants to talk to me ever again? I don't think I could bear with living if she hated me. She's my sunshine, and without her I would live without light.' He thought while trying to decide if it was really a good idea to leave or not.

Sakura found herself looking at Kakashi through all the people, who were panicking. He looked slightly confused from what she could tell; he had put his mask up as if getting ready for a battle and his headband was still covering his eye. He looked amazing in her eyes, absolutely perfect. 'He looks beautiful in these lights; I wish the night hadn't ended with an attack on this place!' She thought with a deep red glowing blush present on her face.

Sakura turned away from Kakashi, blush still present on her face. She could tell that he wanted to leave, but she wasn't exactly sure why. The date had been going so well, why would he want to leave her? She looked back through the crowd once again and looked back into Kakashi's visible eye. Pushing through the crowd, she reached her love. "Kakashi, I don't know what's going through that head of yours, but if you want to go, then you can go." She stated in a sad voice.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears; Sakura actually believed that he didn't want to be around her anymore. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go again. Kakashi felt himself shiver, that was such a pleasant thought to be in her head, but he quickly realized that he didn't have time to be around any longer. He gave her one last sad and longing look, before disappearing into the crowd.

And that's all until next time; not sure when it'll be though. Probably sometime after my school gets out for Christmas break.


	7. A fight for love?

Author's note: Hey everyone, this is the seventh chapter! I really love anyone whose read this far, just to let you know that I have already written the next chapter, but I don't know when it'll be posted. I might have time during the Christmas break, but I doubt it. If it isn't posted, it will be before my exams start. (End of January)

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Naruto (If I did everything would be different)

'I'm so sorry that I had to leave you, if I live through tonight I promise that I won't ever leave you again!' Kakashi screamed inside his head as he ran toward the forest.

Kakashi had no sweet clue on which it was who had challenged him, why and/or what they were planning. He just knew that whatever it was, he would stop them and rescue Sakura! Soon enough, she would be his forever. Letting his imagination wonder as he ran; Kakashi began to think of things such as what their children would look like and how they would celebrate their first anniversary together. Those memories all made him so happy, and they gave him a greater sense of pride to fight for.

By the time he made it to the wall which separated them from the forest; it was already 11:45. He had made it there just in time! Running towards his unknown challenger, he felt as though this was going to be a battle he would remember for the rest of his life; no matter now short or long it might be.

'No, I can't think like that! I won't lose and leave Sakura alone; I have to win and continue to protect her. My survival through this is for her, because she believes in me. If she can; then I should as well. And finally, when this is all over with, I'll go straight to her house and tell her just how important she is to me!' Kakashi quickly decided before entering the eastern part of the forest.

He stopped in the middle of that part of the forest and looked around. It was very strange, no one appeared to around. Confused, Kakashi checked the pocket watch he kept hidden in his weapons poach (which he had completely emptied for this fight) and found it said 12:05. Now this development confused him even more then the last; why was there no one there?

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, could this have all been a trap to get him to leave Sakura alone? Or did this person know that he would have no choice to leave her in the middle of their date to get here? Perhaps Sakura would hate him for leaving her and want nothing more to do with him! That thought alone made him cringe, there was no way Sakura would ever hate him. That would hurt just too much for him to bear!

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming towards him. He crouched down into an attack position fearing the absolute worst out of all possibilities. A knife flew by his head, missing it by only inches. 'This is it, what I've been waiting for!' Kakashi thought in anticipation.

Another knife was flung from the bushes towards him. He easily jumped over it before heading towards the bush it had come from. Whoever it was who had attacked him and threatened Sakura, would pay dearly for their mistake. Kakashi charged with his fists curled, without any weapons, he would just have to beat the challenger to death with his bare fists.

All of the sudden, a bomb went off from the spot where Kakashi currently occupied, blowing him backwards into a nearby tear. He could feel the blood which dripped from his skull and his eyes were fuzzy from the explosion. A voice that he didn't recognize ran though his head; someone was talking to him. "You are weaker then everyone said you were. This has been such a disappointment; I shouldn't have even wasted my time on you. Damn, what a waste of money!"

Kakashi tried to focus his eyes but was only able to see the dark hooded figure of man. Or maybe it was because he was wearing a mask. 'And a cloak, why does this guy look so familiar? Did I fight him once before, or have I read something about him? Everything's so confusing, and the world doesn't seem to want to stop spinning. I can't focus; I have to sleep. Sleep will help me figure out what has been happening around here lately.' Kakashi thought as his eyes drifted closed.

Sakura had watched Kakashi leave her with what looked to be great remorse in his visible eye. It had made her sad to watch him leave, but for some reason, she knew that he had to go. It didn't even make a little bit of sense, this was their first date; this was supposed to be the most magical night of her life. 'Then why did I let him leave' Sakura questioned herself angrily. 'This was our first date, why the hell did he WANT to leave?'

Sakura frowned, she wasn't really angry. Also, for some reason in her heart she knew that Kakashi had to go. Sighing, she unlocked the door to her apartment, walked inside and collapsed onto her bed. It had been an overly long and happy, yet also confusing day. No at just a little bit past midnight, she was tired and ready to sleep. But something was still definitely wrong; Sakura couldn't clear her mind, or stop thinking about where Kakashi could have possibly gone.

She sat back up and looked at her clock once again; 12:20. Whatever it was that Kakashi was doing, it was giving her a really bad feeling. Sakura left her apartment once again; she couldn't seem to sit still at all. 'Okay girl, just calm down. We're going to go for a jog, then get back to that tiny apartment and sleep till your next shift at the slave- hospital; at the hospital.' Sakura decided.

Without any hesitation, she bolted out into a speedy run like jog. Well, if she was going to run all over the town; she might as well look for Kakashi. Not like she had to work at 6 in the morning anyhow. Sakura sighed once more aloud and looked up at the sky. There were big clouds in the distance, it was definitely going to rain in a few hours; if not sooner than that.

Well, that's the end of this chapter, please tell me what you think of the story so far! Reviews are my source of life?


	8. Finding a beaten heart

Author's note: Yes, yet another chapter of this story, aren't you just so excited! Well, January is a really busy month but I'm really glad that I found time to write this. Also, if you like to laugh; I recommend that you try watching the US version of Whose Line Is It Anyway. I find it hilarious! Well, enjoy.

Warning: I own nothing but the story itself, because while I may be amazing, I'm not quite the amazing! :D

Sakura found herself running all over the town, looking for the man she loves. It was nearly two am now, and she had to work the next morning. 'Or at this point I guess it could be called his morning at this point in time.' She thought in a grim tone. 'I don't even know why I'm out here, running all over. He probably just wanted to ditch me because I was boring him.'

Now with a great amount of depression, she entered to forest. He hadn't been anywhere around the town, and now Sakura was starting to go from worried/ pissed to desperately trying to fool herself into believing that he had just felt the need to go for a three hour walk in the middle of their date. After all, that was her excuse for being out here this late, now wasn't it? 'Yeah, a very lame excuse that no one in their right mind would possibly buy.' Sakura thought, with a frown ever so present on her face.

She had all but given up hope to find Kakashi, when all of the sudden, she saw a figure lying on the ground, with a small pool of blood clouding the head. Her heart jolted and her entire body shuddered it was him! He was hurt, he was hurt _bad_. Tears clung and fell from her worried eyes as she ran to his side.

Every bit of her entire being said scream and cry out for help, but she kept as calm as she could. This was why she had become a medic Nin in the first place; to help the ones who were important to her when they were in trouble.

After making sure that he was still breathing, she set to healing the cuts which were the worst first. It had started to rain, the water was pouring down on them. They were both drenched, but still she kept at healing him. Nothing else mattered but his safety; not the expensive clothes she had worn that night to impress him, not the fact that she had to work in just a few short hours, not the thunder/lightning which was echoing in the background.

"Please, please, please. You have to wake up." She said through the tears, through the rain, and through the storm raging in the background. "I can't get through life without you; please I need you to wake up. I love you!" The last three words came out no more than a tiny whisper, but they seemed to echo out over the noise of the storm.

In despair, she waited; the water puddle around them now. It was dirty brown, sticky and everywhere. The ground was now nothing but mud. Kakashi was completely healed now, but still hadn't woke up. Sakura looked up at the sky; big black clouds covered the blue as far as the eye could see. The rain wasn't going to let up any time soon. They needed to get out of the rain, or Kakashi was going to die of pneumonia before he even got the chance to wake up.

She stood up, shaking violently in attempt. It had taken a lot of energy to do that much emergency healing all by herself, and it didn't help that now she was freezing cold and sopping wet. 'No, I can't give up now; I have to get us to a safe place.' She thought grinding down on her teeth, fighting the dull sense of fainting which pushed its way into her tired brain.

Lifting one of Kakashi's arms over her shoulder, she began to half drag; half carry him through the mud. In such a short period of time; already so much rain had fallen. The mud caked up to her knees and weighed them down and nearly stopped them from moving completely. Still, she trudged on.

On the way she tripped twice; causing them to both be covered in thick, gunky mud. It didn't matter though, the rain washed it off in a few seconds anyway. Sakura could no longer tell if it was actually rain or if there was just a constant wall of water pouring down from the heavens. Perhaps to be compared to a waterfall, it would have been beautiful to watch from inside. But the two weren't inside and it was a real bitch to walk through; Sakura cursed their bad luck.

The two exited the forest, both soaked through to the bone, chilled and losing the will to live. Her apartment was slowly getting closer, but the storm was getting worse. It was no doubt that the residents of Konohagakure would be advised to stay indoors until this storm had passed. It was very uncommon for a rainstorm such as this one to happen, but if it lasted 2-3 days everything would be flooded.

Finally, the door which separated them from the warm inside of her apartment was directly in front of them. With one last small burst of energy that she really didn't even have, Sakura flung the door open and pushed Kakashi and herself inside. Closing the door behind her, she dropped Kakashi (as lightly as she could) onto the ground and fell down beside him.

At that moment, there was nothing she wanted to do more than fall into a deep sleep. 'No.' A voice in her head rang out, 'I need to get him out of those soaked clothes, he's going to be in big trouble tomorrow.'

Breathing harshly, she rolled herself over, so that she was on top of him. In one swooping motion his shirt and mask were both off. With a short moment of hesitation, (where she had to rule that his health was in danger, which was an acceptable excuse in her books for seeing him naked on their first date) she slipped off both his pants and bowers, socks and shoes. That left him completely naked.

Light headed and beyond exhausted, she stripped off all of her clothes as well before joining him on the floor. Body warmth was the best way to warm someone up and she was way too fucking tired to care about anything anymore. His chest felt nice pressed up to hers and nothing else held any importance. She finally blanked out from the world at just after 5 am.

And that the end of yet another awesome chapter, I hope you review! I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter, but I don't think it will be up until February because I have to write exams in like 2 weeks, and I have to study! Until next time ~Doom out~


	9. A horrible what?

Author's note- Hey yet another chapter for this lovely story, I don't think that there are going to be that many more chapters though. Hey are you sad it's almost finished?

Warning- I don't own Naruto, and that makes me very sad... oh, and in case you want to know there is masturbation in this chapter. I know what you're thinking, what's that doing in a love story? Well you wanna know, then read then damn chapter. :D

A fist came out of absolutely nowhere and planted itself into Kakashi's gut, causing him to double over in pain. As his knee's smacked down on what felt like concrete, blood trailed down from his mouth. Everything around him was gone, only darkness was left. None of it made any sense at all.

Another blow came and left without even being seen, all he could do was feel and endure the pain. The next, felt like an ice cold knife and he was sure that the person was twisting it inside his gut; it was as if all of his organs were being pierced. More blood dripped out of his mouth; it tasted disgusting. Like cold iron and salt, not like blood should taste at all, but that didn't surprise him; nothing made sense right now anyway.

A gust of wind hit him harder then wind should have been able to; he toppled over. It had been so cold; colder then snow. It was as if he was suddenly submerged into icy waters. His temperature was falling fast, but he couldn't even find the strength to move. All that he could do was lay down there on the ground, bleeding and freezing to death.

Suddenly warmth came over him, and settled on his side. It was as if the wind or water or whatever it was, stopped. As if it were a grace from some kind of god, (Kakashi hardly believed that was the cause because he had never been one to believe in beings such as gods) everything was now calm.

'Calm, everything is now calm, the pain is gone and so is the cold.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'My side is so warm, but what could it possibly be?'

Kakashi opened his eyes with a start; that had definitely been one of the weirdest dreams he had ever had. Had it even been a dream? His side still felt warm and his body even hurt as it did before in the dream. Moreover, the ceiling that he was staring at didn't really look all that familiar.

With a slight turn of his head he automatically noticed three things. One, the reason why his side was so warm was because Sakura was curled up against him. Two, she was completely naked and as her arms were both tightly wrapped around one of his arms, he could feel both of her breasts. Three, he for some add reason; also appeared to bee naked.

His brain went completely blank for what seemed like forever, as a blush stayed over his entire face. This was a bad situation, if he moved, she would wake up and then they would have a very uncomfortable silence. If he didn't move she would eventually wake up and then probably she would be mad because he was a pervert. A pervert who did nothing but stare at her while she was sleeping. One was just as bad as the other; they both ended with Sakura mad at him.

Her breath felt warm against his arm and her breast rubbed up and down his side as she shifted. 'Shit,' He thought while biting down on his lip, 'Getting an erection is not going to help with this situation one tiny bit! Fuck, go down, go down, _and please_ _go down_.'

Willing his erection down didn't work in the slightest bit. It stayed hard and standing at attention. Kakashi bit down on his lip, he couldn't even begin to think about bow bad this situation was. Suddenly, Sakura shifted slightly so that her leg was dangerously close to his groin. With another small movement from the sleeping Sakura, Kakashi had to bite down harshly on his lip. 'God that feels even better than I thought it would.' Kakashi thought. 'God, I need out of this bad situation!'

Sakura started to stir and Kakashi's breath quickened, what could he possibly do right now to avoid what was about to happen? To his horror, her eyes opened wide and stared directly back into his eyes. He only watched, not sure what he should do; Sakura only took about 30 seconds to turn completely red. What happened next really confused him; she suddenly withdrew her limbs totally away from him.

She covered up herself as much as she could with just her hands. "I'm so very sorry." She screamed in a very embarrassed voice. That really did confuse him more than anything; why was she apologizing? It was then he realized that if he didn't remember removing his or her clothes. That would only leave Sakura to take them off. Before he could even answer; Sakura abruptly stood up. "oh my gosh, I was suppose to work at six; and that was hours ago." She then ran off to her room and out of his line of view.

Kakashi was shocked; she wasn't angry at all, and didn't even seem to care that they had slept naked together. He sighed; at least she hadn't noticed his erection that was one moment that he could live without. Reaching over, he pulled his bowers up off the ground, noticed right away that they were cold and wet. He shuddered while putting them on anyway, hoping the cold would bring his member down.

He covered his crotch as much as he could without looking suspicious when Sakura ran back out into the hall. This time she was completely dressed for work. Right before she went out of the door, Sakura turned around with a very serious look on her face. "Don't you dare leave, you were in critical condition last night and could still be hurt. Make yourself at home, and I'll examine you at 8, when I get back from work." She said sternly before running out the door.

Kakashi chuckled slightly, that was really cute to watch. Entering her small kitchen, he examined the clock on her stove; it was 11 am. He was going to be alone in her house for nearly nine hours before she made it back home. He bit his lip, and wandered into her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, he bit his lip slightly; was he really going to do this? What would she think if she found out? 'God, I really am nothing but a perverted old man.' He thought while giving in and rubbing the tip of his erection through his boxers.

Not wanting to leave a damp spot on the bed, he quickly shed them. As he lay he began to stroke up and down slowly. Within minutes he began to let out small grunts and moans, after all there is no worry of getting caught when there is no one else in the house, is there? He began to let his imagination wander, picturing Sakura there.

In his mind it was her who was grasping him so tightly and yet slowly pulling up and down, almost as if to tease him. She would watch his reaction to every little thing and after what seemed like forever leaning down and licking the top of his dick. She wouldn't stop there either, engulfing the whole erection and sucking hard, so damn hard that he could do absolutely nothing but cry out. The image his mind had created disappeared the second he came, and he saw nothing but stars. God, maybe he was nothing but a pervert after all.


End file.
